Existing pipe frame or panel structures for fencing, livestock enclosures and the like often incorporate clamping devices for interconnecting two pipes that are disposed parallel to each. Also, clamping devices for interconnecting pipes at right angles relative to each other are available but tend to be relatively complex and costly. Still other, known pipe interconnection devices require special tools and/or skilled labor such as welders.